


One Cold Night

by Omagatoki



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Swearing, booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omagatoki/pseuds/Omagatoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo returns to his hotel room to find a very moody Sanzo.</p><p>By the by...I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters or make any money off this piece of fiction...blah,blah,blah</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friends birthday back in December and just got around to finishing it. This is the first thing I've ever written with Saiyuki characters so I was a little nervous about posting it here. After a glowing review from my friend though I'm just biting the bullet and doing it. Hope ya'll enjoy.

The icy wind was bracing and Gojyo flipped up the collar on his leather jacket as he made his way back from the liquor store. They had just spent a grueling day on the road; high winds and freezing temperatures making everyone cranky and miserable. Thankfully it had not started snowing until just a few moments ago. In fact, it had started just as Gojyo slipped outside with a bottle of neatly paper bagged bourbon under one arm. 

He was tired, stiff and the cold seemed to have seeped into his bones. Grumbling the redhead lit a cigarette his fingers already starting to feel numb. He really just wanted to get back to the Inn, have a drink and warm the fuck up. The half demon definitely did not appreciate the winter time.

Normally he wouldn’t spring for the good stuff. Beer was plenty fine by him on most days. But between the long ride, bitter cold weather and Sanzo being especially bitchy Gojyo had decided he needed a little more than just beer. Quite possibly more than just alcohol as well but he wasn’t keeping his hopes up. What little bit he had looked around the Inn before he headed out had not promised any distractions and he was too worn down to deal with a bar. Besides, it was approaching midnight already and the thought of walking back to the Inn drunk in Heaven knew how much snow did not appeal to him one bit.

The streets were silent as he traipsed along, the hems of his pants already becoming damp. Luckily the Inn was just up ahead. Gojyo took another two drags off his smoke and tossed it aside before heading in the door. The place was like many that they had stayed in before; non-descript country Inn with unmemorable staff although he had to admit the food at these places could be rather good sometimes. Goku was always obnoxiously appreciative in that respect. 

The Kappa glanced around then shook some of the snow out of that blood red hair. A boy of about 15 sat behind the desk with his nose stuffed in a book. Otherwise the place seemed quiet. Most likely anyone else staying at the Inn was already safely tucked away in their beds. Gojyo sighed and hoped to high hell things would stay that way. He just didn’t have it in him to fight off any more vindictive demons tonight.

“Hey, kid, room number?” Gojyo barked out eliciting a startled yelp from the boy. He’d been there when the Sanzo party had walked in and the four of them were hard to forget. They weren’t exactly the plainest faced bunch and they definitely stood out in a crowd.

“Uh…upstairs, last door on the left, 205.” The teen stammered out his voice cracking, eyes going wide as he got a look at the tall half demon in his lobby. Whether or not he knew exactly what he was looking at wasn’t really the issue. With Gojyo’s tall frame and striking features he certainly made an impression; usually good with the ladies and bad with everyone else. 

“Need some ice and a bottle of water too.” Gojyo’s words were clipped but he wasn’t meaning to sound coarse. He was just damn worn out and couldn’t be bothered with niceties. His crimson eyes watched as the boy nodded and dashed off into a room behind the counter. A few moments later he reappeared with a full ice bucket and the requested water. At least the kid was quick.

“Thanks.” Gojyo said bluntly taking the proffered ice and water. The boy nodded keeping his eyes downcast. The redhead wandered up the staircase and down the hall. He wondered who he’d be sharing his room with tonight. When he overheard there were only two rooms available he silently prayed he would be staying with Hakkai. With the way things were going though he wouldn’t be at all surprised if when he opened the door that stupid monkey was snoring away in one of the beds. Well, if he drank enough bourbon he’d probably be able to sleep through it.

Juggling his items Gojyo turned the knob and stepped in. He was a little surprised that the light was still on but even more so to find a certain blonde monk sitting at the table, ring of blue smoke around his head and a sour look on his face.

Fuck! Gojyo thought…this was definitely turning out to be a craptacular evening. “Hnn…what are you doing here?” The kappa’s voice was just on the edge of insolence. Throughout their entire journey thus far he’d never shared a room with just Sanzo. He half wondered which heavenly deity he’d managed to piss off now for this sort of punishment.

Sanzo blinked slowly and took a long drag from the cigarette draped loosely between his long fingers. On a good day the monk’s attitude was usually just one notch above terrible. Now however he looked down right petulant. “Hakkai and Goku fell asleep in the other room before I could get up here.” His tone was tart. Why he hadn’t bothered to wake one of them though was slightly odd. Maybe he was just too tired to give a crap as well.

The redhead sighed a little under his breath then walked over and plunked his loot down on the table. He noticed that not only was the ashtray already full but several empty beer cans also littered the table. Shit, he hadn’t been gone that long. When he looked up Sanzo was staring off into the corner of the room his lips a hard, flat line. Something had the monk’s panties in a twist for sure. Gojyo just hoped he wouldn’t get it taken out on him.

He didn’t really want to offer up any of his prized bourbon but he figured maybe a peace offering would satiate Sanzo and keep him from blowing up. “Here,” he pulled the bottle from the bag, “drink with me.” He set the bottle on the table then turned to find two glasses over by the sink. “Looks like you could use some real alcohol.” Gojyo returned with the glasses and instantly regretted the last thing he’d said.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Sanzo spat out at him, his purple eyes narrowing into slits.

Gojyo felt his patience crack a little. “Don’t be a dick man.” He bit at the inside of his cheek while he dropped several ice cubes into the glasses. Seemed Sanzo was almost looking for a fight and it took almost everything the kappa had not to rise to the bait. 

Uncorking the bourbon he poured for each of them then splashed in some water. Gojyo may not have been the most cultured of people but he knew enough about booze to make a drink right. Back before all this shit had hit the fan the regulars at the bar often joked that he should become the bar tender. He enjoyed playing cards far more though and never took them up on the offer.

“Here.” He slid the glass across the table towards Sanzo. Lifting his own to his lips he eyed the monk with a sideways glance before pounding down his drink. The bourbon lit like fire all the way down to his stomach and he was instantly warmer.

Sanzo glared at the proffered glass like it held some sort of vile poison. “You’re not one to be this generous.” The monk’s body language suggested his suspicion but he reached for the drink anyway. Slender fingers wrapped around the cup and his eyes slid over to Gojyo. “You trying to get me drunk or something?” He sipped at the drink letting the taste of the bourbon swirl around in his mouth for a bit.

The kappa ground his teeth. “Maybe I was just trying to be nice.” Gojyo quickly poured himself another and downed it as well. “Maybe for once I just want to have a peaceful night. But no…I get stuck with you and it’s too damn cold out to head to the bar.” The redhead had just about had enough. For weeks he’d had no privacy; Goku constantly rubbing him the wrong way, Sanzo being the epitome of queen bitch and Hakkai being sullen and silent. 

“Stuck with me?” Sanzo crushed out his cigarette in the already too full ashtray. “More like I’m the one fucking stuck with all of you.” He stood suddenly, knocking into the table and rattling everything about. The monk was a bit unsteady on his feet, apparently more tipsy than he originally appeared. “You’re all so needy and whiny and never shut the hell up.” His face was flushed and Sanzo wrestled with the top part of his robe dragging it down around his narrow waist.

Gojyo clenched his fists. He knew Sanzo was itching for a confrontation. The tension had just been building and building and it was the last possible thing on this earth that the redhead wanted to deal with right now. “Sanzo…just stop.” The words slipped out between tight lips. He was already starting to feel a bit overheated too. With nothing in his stomach the alcohol was working quicker than he would have liked.

“And you…you’re the worst. At least Hakkai and Goku have some use. You’re always bringing some slut back to your room and being loud as hell. Are you too stupid to realize that the rest of us are trying to sleep?” Sanzo swayed but his eyes were hard and clear as he glared at Gojyo across the table. “You drink up all my beer and if I have to listen to one more stupid fight between you and Goku I’m just going to take you both out back and shoot you!” A light sheen of sweat had broken out on the monk’s brow and he was breathing heavily.

“That’s it!” Gojyo slammed his glass down onto the table; the ice cubes clinking about sloshing a bit of moisture out onto his fingers. His demon reflexes kicked in and he was around the side of the table quicker than Sanzo could blink. One hand flashed out wrapping around the monk’s throat catching him off guard. The redhead almost lifted the other man off the ground as he propelled them towards the wall, anger flaring in those red eyes. Sanzo’s back hit the wall with a dull thump.

When he caught his breath the monk glared defiantly a Gojyo. “Get the fuck off me!” His fingers pried at the Kappa’s hand and wrist but he was no match for that strength. “You worthless asshole, are you crazy?” Sanzo’s violet eyes were wide. He had never seen that look on Gojyo’s face before. “I will fucking kill you.” Almost desperately the blonde reached down to where he kept his banishing gun tucked in the waist band of his jeans. A moment of disbelief when his hand found nothing and those wide eyes flicked around the room spotting the metallic weapon on the floor. It must have jostled loose when he was flailing with his robe. His eyes narrowed. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Gojyo’s eyes were dark. “Just…just shut up. Shut the hell up!” Before self-preservation could kick in he did the only thing he could think of to make that happen. The half demon closed the gap between them and pressed his lips hard to Sanzo’s. He just couldn’t take any more of the monk’s shitty attitude; couldn’t take him constantly looking down on him anymore. Gojyo’s hand squeezed causing the monk to gasp and open his mouth. It wasn’t the first time he’d kissed a man but he was a little surprised at how soft Sanzo’s lips felt. Even more surprising was while Sanzo kicked and flailed and beat at Gojyo with his fists his mouth yielded almost hungrily to the onslaught of Gojyo’s tongue.

Whatever tension that had been building between them for the past few months finally broke. Suddenly Gojyo wasn’t so angry and he felt his cock twitch at the way Sanzo’s mouth responded. Eventually the monk stopped flailing around so much although his body was still tense. Gojyo’s free hand snaked down between them and tugged hard at the sash holding the monk’s robe up. It slipped to the floor with a soft whisper about their feet. That hand now pressed hard against Sanzo’s hip forcing him tighter against the wall.

When Gojyo pulled away for a second he left Sanzo speechless. That was quite possibly the last thing he had expected that damn Kappa to do. It might have also been part of the reason for the monk’s bad mood. He wasn’t your typical monk by any standards and while smoking, drinking and eating meat were a daily thing for Sanzo…sex was well…not so much. He wasn’t exactly a virgin per say, but he’d be damned if he would actually tell anyone that. Sanzo didn’t want to admit that maybe a tiny part of him had eyed the redhead from time to time, had maybe even kind of felt a bit of envy and jealously at how freely the other just used his body and gave it away. 

Sanzo’s mouth set into a grim frown, his eyes narrowed looking at the flushed face of the man who stood in front of him. “You open your mouth about this I and swear I will fucking kill you in your sleep.” His eyes read instant death should Gojyo blab about this little situation to anyone. Not waiting for a reply the blonde laced a hand through the back of Gojyo’s hair and pulled him back in. Damn it all to hell anyway. His mouth opened and he kissed the redhead greedily. He just kept telling himself it was the alcohol.

The kappa couldn’t quite believe what he had just heard and the disbelief only mounted as the monk pulled him in again for another kiss. He was used to Sanzo being volatile and hot tempered but the urgency of that kiss spoke volumes more about the man. Gojyo’s rough hands dug into the other’s hips; thumbs tugging on the belt loops of Sanzo’s jeans. “Not a word.” He breathed out heavily against the other’s lips when the blonde allowed him to breathe again. For half a second he was tempted to ask ‘why’ but figured he shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. If this would improve Sanzo’s mood then who was he to deny that? Hell, he was practically doing everyone a public service. 

With a practiced hand Gojyo flicked open the button on Sanzo’s fly and pulled the zipper down. He felt the blonde stiffen under him for a moment, like he had changed his mind and might bolt but something kept him in place. In one swift movement the redhead yanked jeans and underwear down around the monk’s ankles.

Despite his best efforts Sanzo gave out a little cry at being so suddenly exposed. The thick fabric of his jeans rested on top of his booted feet and the voluminous material of his robe quite effectively hobbled him. Quickly his anger rose up again spurred on by the burning in his cheeks. “What the fuck are you doing?” One hand gripped into Gojyo’s bicep tightly, blunted nails making little half-moon marks in the tanned flesh.

Gojyo’s eye looked up through thick crimson lashes; they never left the monks face as he slowly moved back up from his crouched position. “What you’re asking for.” His tone made it very clear that he was very serious about the given situation. Granted they were both tipsy; perhaps Sanzo more than Gojyo but the blonde was a grown man and his mouth had been screaming yes. Short of him flat out telling the kappa to stop he could flail and spit like a mad cat for all Gojyo cared. The fact that the monk’s cock was already painfully hard sort of gave it all away anyway.

Squirming under the other’s stare Sanzo’s fist came up in an attempt to knock Gojyo away. “How in the hell do you know what I want?” His voice was venomous despite his heart beating frantically in his chest. The monk’s thoughts were going a mile a minute. Yes he wanted this, but he didn’t like the lack of control he felt over the whole thing. Gojyo had him pinned and there wasn’t much he could do about it. The fact that his body was being so responsive was a bit of a thorn in his side as well.

“Really?” Gojyo did not seem amused. One hand caught Sanzo’s fist in mid-flight, squeezing it back down against the other’s side. “I think I do, actually.” His free hand shot down between them and wrapped around the monk’s hot, hard flesh. “I think I know exactly what you want.” Fuck, Sanzo was hard thought the redhead. Who knew when he’d last gotten off. Hell, Gojyo hadn’t even had the privacy in weeks which his own cock urgently reminded him of by straining against his pants.

The blonde grunted at the sudden intimate contact and he felt himself shudder. Willing his hips bowed forward a bit into that touch and Sanzo cursed. “Just, just get it over with.” He didn’t want Gojyo toying with him. It was bad enough he’d practically given him consent. Just having to hold it in all the time was starting to wear on him. Most of the time just being a general asshole and popping off a few rounds into some demons was enough of a release but here lately the monk had been feeling particularly pent up. But that didn’t mean he wanted things to last any longer than necessary.

Gojyo’s eyes narrowed a bit, the hand between them squeezing eliciting another little thrust from the monk. A smirk slid into place on his lips and he looked more the demon now than ever. “Have it your way then.” The redhead pulled away, both hands going to Sanzo’s shoulders and flipping him face first to the wall. 

The clothes about the blonde’s feet only tangled more forcing him to really lean against the wall for support. “Fuck!” Sanzo spat out his cheek pressed hard to the wooden paneling. His heart skipped a beat when he realized what a loud thump he’d made. He’d never live it down if Hakkai were to hear and he sure as hell wasn’t ready to explain himself to Goku. His thoughts quickly stilled when Gojyo’s hand snaked back around and began stroking him. Ears picked up the faint sound of a zipper but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care.

The redhead swallowed hard his free hand working at his pants and then fishing around in his pocket. Finding the little bottle of lube he always kept on him was easy enough. Gojyo had learned long ago that certain things just went smoother with it. Two slick surfaces were always better than one after all. He stuck the tube between his teeth, free hand now going to the back of Sanzo’s neck. He didn’t want to chance letting the blonde go. Reluctantly he let go of Sanzo’s cock then pushed his own pants and boxers down low enough to free himself from the constricting fabric.

Sanzo’s back muscles tensed when he felt that hand go around the back of his neck. “Damnit Gojyo, what are you doing?” He managed to get out in between his ragged breaths. The redhead was fiddling with something, his attentions taken away from the blonde’s member. Gojyo’s hand had left a slick trail down his shaft and the sudden cool air made him throb.

“Being nice.” Was all Gojyo said as he slicked himself up with the lube. He had every intention of pounding Sanzo’s ass into the wall but he wanted the blonde to be able to walk in the morning. The redhead also wasn’t entirely sure of the other man’s experience. He was probably going to be tight as fuck regardless. Gojyo squirted a little more lube onto his fingers then spat the small tube aside.

The monk’s ass was firm, the hard muscles clenching every so often in anticipation. Gojyo’s hand slowly slid down from the back of his neck hiking that skin tight black shirt higher up the blonde’s back. He bit his lip rubbing the fingers of his other hand together to warm the slick substance there. It took his breath away a bit as he moved down. Sanzo’s skin was ridiculously soft and the downy hair that covered his legs was so fine you could barely feel it. It was like touching satin covered marble and Gojyo couldn’t remember ever having felt something so sweet. For a moment he almost forgot just who he was touching but was quickly brought back around by Sanzo throwing his weight back and almost toppling the two of them over.

Luckily the half demon’s reflexes were lightning fast and he recovered quickly. The feel of Sanzo’s hot skin against him made Gojyo inhale sharply though as he pushed them both back towards the wall. In his little fit the blonde had managed to rub himself right up against the other man. “Do you want this or not?” Gojyo hissed in the monk’s ear, his slick fingers finding their way down to the cleft of Sanzo’s ass.

Sanzo’s breath hitched as he hit the wall again, the redhead’s forcefulness eliciting even more of a response than he was comfortable admitting. He turned his head, sweat dampened blonde bangs clinging to his brow and gave a barely perceptible nod. Half a heartbeat later and Gojyo’s first finger was inside him. It took all of Sanzo’s willpower not to cry out at the sudden intrusion. 

“Easy.” Goyjo whispered hotly under his breath still holding the other man by the back of the neck as his finger worked in and out. His own erection twitched in expectancy, pearlescent fluid leaking from the tip. When he heard Sanzo let out the breath he was holding, his muscle softening just slightly Gojyo pushed a second finger in and the response he got was well worth his hassle thus far.

The monk arched his back and neck letting golden hair trail silkily over Gojyo’s hand. His hips pushed backwards, driving the other’s fingers deeper inside. Sanzo’s eyes were half lidded, mouth slightly parted, pink tongue sliding out along his lips as a little breathless moan escaped him. For the first time in months his mind was blessedly blank. His whole world zeroed down to only physical sensation.

Gojyo let his eyes trail over the monk’s body, the sudden change in the other’s reaction pleasing him greatly. He worked Sanzo a bit more gently now. His fingers moved in and out slowly with the rhythm of the blonde’s hips. “Damn.” The half demon couldn’t quite remember ever having been this turned on in his life. “Spread your legs wider.” He nudged the inside of Sanzo’s thigh with his knee as he removed slick fingers.

The blonde let out a gasp, his legs trembling just a little. Sanzo honestly hadn’t expected his body’s reaction and it caught him off guard. He arched his back more, shifting his feet out a bit as his hands slid up the wall. “Just…just do it already.” The monk’s voice was barely audible above the hammering of his heart. A line was definitely about to be crossed and he knew at the core of his being there was no going back.

Finally letting go of his neck Gojyo dropped his hand down to rest on Sanzo’s hip. His rough fingers curled around, locking the other firmly in place. The redhead glanced up for a moment waiting with baited breath to see if the monk would move. Gods be damned he was practically begging for it. Gojyo thought as he grasped his slick cock and pushed forward. There was the expected slight resistance but in moments the half demon was buried balls deep in Sanzo’s ass. He grabbed the other side of the monk’s hips as his own instinctively thrust forward.

Sanzo bit into his lip, stifling a cry as Gojyo slid into him. The sensation was more fullness than pain and not at all what he was expecting. This was different, definitely very different. A tremor passed through him as the redhead behind him began a slow rocking pace. Was it supposed to feel like this? He wondered briefly before his mind went blank again. This time he couldn’t help a low moan as Gojyo touched something deep inside him. He felt a buzzing energy building within his core. Sanzo knew the other man was well versed in how to pleasure women. Apparently he was just as adept with men.

That slight shaking under his hands drove the half demon almost mad. Leaning forward he nipped at one pale shoulder, leaving a lovely little red mark and getting a hiss for his efforts. It wasn’t much and would be easily hidden beneath Sanzo’s robes but Gojyo felt the urge to leave the blonde with a little reminder. He quickened the thrust of his hips; pushing in deep. He wanted; no he needed Sanzo to release for him. Reaching forward he felt the damp trail down the monk’s cock before firmly wrapping his hand around it.

The second that hand grasped him Sanzo thought his legs would give out. If not for the redhead holding him up, he might have dropped to the floor. The sudden overload of sensation was something he was not accustomed too. His breath was coming in short, rapid pants while Gojyo stroked him; the timing perfectly matching with each thrust of their hips. The energy in his base chakra was now a white hot ball growing larger and larger ready to consume him. Stars exploded behind Sanzo’s eyes as he tumbled into the great abyss that was physical release. For a moment his heart ceased to beat and the universe was still.

Gojyo felt Sanzo shudder and clench as the first wave of his orgasm hit. It caught the redhead a little off guard; he hadn’t expected the other man to come so quickly. He smiled slightly though as his eyes closed feeling Sanzo pull him in deeper. Squeezing tighter he pumped Sanzo’s cock forcing more of his hot seed out over his hand. A soft little whimper came to his ears and the blonde all but collapsed. Gojyo eased both of them down to the floor. Now on their knees the half demon pulled Sanzo’s hips back increasing the pace of their love making.

Truth be told he would have almost been content to stop there. There was something deeply satisfying about the way Sanzo lay there propped up on his elbows quietly panting, ass up in the air. Gojyo certainly wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass though as long as the blonde was still being cooperative. Besides he knew he couldn’t last much longer anyway. He had been right, Sanzo was tight and every time he thrust forward he felt his cock being surrounded by velvet heat. The taut coil in his belly was just about ready to release.

Sanzo’s eyes fluttered closed as he let himself be consumed by sensation. He could feel the change in Gojyo’s body and knew the other was on the brink. There was the sense of the energy of their bodies entwining. With the little strength he had left Sanzo arched his back again and Gojyo’s name whispered across his lips.

At the sound of his own name he felt the pressure release. Holding tight at the base of his cock he withdrew then let go. “Fuck, Sanzo…” His cock throbbed against Sanzo’s ass sending a creamy white trail up the blonde’s back. Gojyo breathed in deeply trying to catch his breath, releasing his hold as both of them sank to the floor.

The half demon admired his handiwork for a moment before pulling his shirt off over his head. The fingers of his free hand lightly brushed the mark on Sanzo’s shoulder as the other cleaned up the mess he’d made. The shirt would have to be washed but it didn’t concern him too much. Gojyo rolled it up in a ball and tossed it to the side. “Sanzo,” he began quietly, “you want a shower?”

Sanzo lay half turned on his side his breathing now even and measured. His eyes fluttered open sleepily and for a brief moment he looked peaceful. Then his gaze narrowed and his mouth turned down into a frown. “You better not have gotten any of that shit on my shirt.” He struggled into a sitting position and pulled his pants up gingerly. Pushing himself up from the floor he wobbled a little reaching a hand out to stabilize himself on the wall. “Yes, I’m going to shower and you better clean this fucking mess up.” With that the monk hobbled slowly to the bathroom and shut the door leaving Gojyo with a bitter smile on his face.


End file.
